


Personal Training

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ..less clothed for taeyong, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, fully public sex is mentioned, is the door even locked??? who knows?? not taeyong!, only a little tho, yuta isnt here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: After coming back from the brink of death thanks to Johnny's insane fitness training regimen, Taeyong would like to sign off all physical activity for the next month or so. Johnny has other plans.orjohnyong fuck in the practice room
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 274





	Personal Training

**Author's Note:**

> right, so. recent vlive with johnny yuta and taeyong, the home training thing. at 10: theyre doing the frog pose and taeyong is just. he looks good.
> 
> i couldnt get the image out of my mind i couldnt sleep until this was written so here it is

Johnny chuckled as Taeyong flopped onto his mat with a heavy sigh. He looked so small, curled up on the floor.

“Camera’s off, Yong,” Johnny said, and Taeyong grunted quietly in acknowledgement.

Taeyong remained still for a few moments, Johnny watching him with amusement, until he rolled onto his side and gazed up at Johnny with huge eyes.

“Can we get food now?” Taeyong pleaded, and Johnny smiled.

“Of course,” He said as he approached the boy collapsed on the floor, “But I think you need to do a few more cool-down stretches before we go.”

Just as Johnny expected, Taeyong cried out in dramatic protest and rolled over so his back was facing Johnny.

“No,” Taeyong whined, “I’m all cooled down! Let’s get food!”

Johnny dropped down onto his knees and put his hands on Taeyong’s small body, gently coaxing him to roll back over to face him. “It won’t take long, I promise. And I think you’ll actually like these stretches.”

Taeyong pouted up at him, and Johnny chuckled at the genuine anger behind his round eyes. “How long?”

“As long or as short as you want, Yongie. Once we get started, you can tell me whenever you want to stop.”

Taeyong narrowed his eyes as he deliberated, then huffed. “Fine. What kind of stretches?”

Johnny gently guided Taeyong to lay flat on his back, then ran his hands down Taeyong’s body to his legs.

“You need to work on your flexibility a little more,” Johnny said as he reached his thighs. He slid his hands behind one of Taeyong’s legs and pulled it up, then took hold of his calf and held it a little higher. “Keep your legs straight,” He murmured, and Taeyong grunted.

“Be gentle,” Taeyong said, displeased. “Come on, let’s just--” Right then, Johnny slid his hand down from Taeyong’s calf to the underside of his thigh, slipping under his shorts. His breath caught in his throat, but before he could say anything, Johnny took his hands off of him and moved away.

“Here, sit up, and face the mirror.”

Silently, Taeyong did as he was told, and soon he was sitting with his back to Johnny, watching the both of them in the mirror ahead of them.

“On your knees.”

Taeyong studied Johnny’s face in the mirror as he did so. Johnny’s voice was gentle, and there was nothing in his tone or expression to suggest that he meant those words to sound the way they did.

“Put one leg in front of you, like this,” Johnny said as he moved into a lunge position right behind Taeyong.

“We already did this during the stream,” Taeyong complained, but he did exactly as he was told.

Johnny moved a little closer, and Taeyong could see the dramatic size difference between their silhouettes in the mirror.

“Lean forward,” Johnny said. His voice was much closer than Taeyong was expecting, and it made him jump slightly.

They both leaned forward. Taeyong could feel how close Johnny’s body was to his back, and he watched through the mirror as Johnny slowly brought his hands up to rest on Taeyong’s arms.

“Remember to breathe,” Johnny said into Taeyong’s ear. He pushed Taeyong into a deeper stretch, and Taeyong took a sharp breath at the burn in his legs.

Johnny shuffled a little closer, and suddenly Taeyong could feel something pressing against the back of his thigh. His face flushed, and he tried to catch Johnny’s eye in the mirror, but Johnny kept his eyes down. Taeyong turned to look directly at him, and Johnny blinked back at him with a wholly unassuming gaze.

“J...Johnny,” Taeyong said, floundering under Johnny’s stare.

“Everything okay, Yong?” Johnny asked, just as he leaned a little closer, pressing harder against Taeyong.

“Wh… What if someone walks in?”

“Don’t worry,” Johnny murmured.

One hand slid from Taeyong’s arm down to his leg bent in front of him, and Taeyong stared at Johnny’s huge hand gently squeezing his thigh. Mindlessly he leaned back a little against Johnny’s body, and he felt his entire body alight with excitement when Johnny started to grind back. He could feel Johnny’s hardness under his thick sweatpants, pushing into Taeyong’s ass. He moved his gaze back to the mirror, and was surprised when he saw himself-- Already so wound up, his face red and sweaty as he pushed himself back into Johnny.

“Look at you,” Johnny said with a smile, his other hand running up and down Taeyong’s arm. “I knew you’d like this.”

“Ah… Johnny…” Taeyong took Johnny’s hands and moved them onto his own hips, silently willing him to grind into him harder.

But Johnny moved away from him instead, and Taeyong bit down a protest when Johnny took his hands off his body.

“Other leg,” Johnny said as he switched his legs, and once again Taeyong followed.

The two of them settled back into their stretch, and Taeyong felt a rush when Johnny pressed back up against him. Johnny leaned even closer this time, his front flush against Taeyong’s back, his hips rutting steadily against Taeyong’s. He put his hands where Taeyong had moved them earlier, firm on each of Taeyong’s hip bones, and Taeyong felt small and secure in his hold.

“Oh, what’s this?” Johnny murmured, a ghostly breath against Taeyong’s ear, as one hand ventured from Taeyong’s hip to his crotch.

Taeyong looked down and saw the beginnings of his own erection poking under his shorts, and he flushed deeper. “Johnny--” He stuttered when Johnny’s palm reached his crotch. Johnny cupped him over his shorts, palming him slowly, and Taeyong was caught between wanting to rut forward into Johnny’s hand or grind back onto his cock.

“It’s not good to be so wound up when exercising,” Johnny said softly. “Should I help you out with this?”

“Ah-- Johnny, n… We shouldn’t,” Taeyong stammered.

Johnny met his gaze through the mirror. Taeyong stared back with blown out eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Of course,” Johnny said gently, breaking character, and he started to pull away, “If you’re not comfortable, let’s stop.”

There were no ulterior motives behind his words, Taeyong knew. Taeyong knew it was entirely his own fault when he reached behind him to grab Johnny and pull him close again. When he took Johnny’s hand and put it back over his own crotch as he grinded hard back against Johnny’s hips.

Taeyong wondered if Johnny was actually surprised. Nevertheless, Johnny obliged, and Taeyong watched himself melt like putty in Johnny’s arms.

“So naughty,” Johnny murmured, slipping so easily back into his role, “Letting your boyfriend dry hump you in the practice room.”

Taeyong whimpered. “This was your plan the whole time, huh?” He said, already panting, “You knew this was going to happen.”

“I didn’t _know_ , but sure, I had hopes.”

Taeyong just took Johnny’s hand and moved it under the waistband of his shorts. He saw genuine surprise on Johnny’s face this time, and he shivered violently when Johnny’s hand made contact with his cock.

“No underwear,” Johnny observed, “Naughty indeed.”

Johnny tugged on his length as he continued to rut against him from behind. Taeyong gripped Johnny’s forearm as Johnny stroked him, struggling to ground himself.

“Remember to breathe,” Johnny said again, and Taeyong let his eyes fall shut as he took a breath. Johnny moved his hand from Taeyong’s hip to comb through his hair, soothing him gently.

Taeyong’s thighs were burning like hell, and he felt his legs starting to shake as he tried to hold still. Johnny was quick to notice, and he took his hand out of Taeyong’s pants and let Taeyong move onto his knees.

“How far do you want to go here?” Johnny asked.

Some thoughts of resistance passed through Taeyong’s mind ( _this is wrong, they shouldn’t do this here, they’d get in so much trouble if anyone found out_ ), but he stared at his own reflection and said, “I want you in me.”

Johnny smiled, and Taeyong would have found it cheeky if he wasn’t so unbelievably horny already.

Johnny guided Taeyong’s knees apart and pushed him gently forward until Taeyong had to put his hands on the floor in front of him to support himself.

“Spread your legs more,” Johnny said, “Like that frog position we did earlier.”

Taeyong spread his legs as far as he could, his hips close to the floor but chest raised towards the mirror.

Johnny ran his hands down Taeyong’s ass, first over his shorts, then slipping underneath and pulling them down. Taeyong wanted to bury his face in something when he felt Johnny staring at him, pulling his cheeks apart to look at his hole, but there was nowhere to hide. He could only stare at his own face in the mirror, embarrassingly red, as Johnny pulled his shorts down lower. Now he could see his own erection, hanging between his legs. Johnny grinded against him again, still clothed, and Taeyong whined and spread his legs even further. It made his shorts ride up a little, and Taeyong quickly reached down to pull them all the way off, removing the obstruction.

“Come on, we have to be quick,” Taeyong said, frustrated. He tried to entice action from Johnny by wiggling his hips invitingly.

Johnny obliged, pulling his own sweatpants down just enough to free his cock, and it slid, taunting, across the back of Taeyong’s leg. Johnny spat thickly onto his fingers and rubbed them against Taeyong’s rim as he stroked himself. Taeyong rocked hungrily back onto Johnny’s fingers. His lower lip caught between his teeth, and he whined thinly when Johnny pressed two fingers inside. It was a lot to start with, especially when they weren’t using real lube, and Taeyong felt the hot burn of the stretch inside him.

“Too much?” Johnny asked, and Taeyong shook his head.

“Keep going.”

Taeyong already felt so full, so pulled apart around just two of Johnny’s fingers. He rocked his hips back and forth as Johnny fucked him gently, trying to get more inside of him. Johnny was avoiding his prostate, and Taeyong was about to say something about it when he felt a third finger pushing against his rim.

“Relax, Yongie,” Johnny murmured, barely able to get the tip of his finger past Taeyong’s opening.

“T… Too dry,” Taeyong spluttered. It felt like every muscle in his body was on fire. He watched Johnny in the mirror move his mouth, building up saliva on his tongue, then let it fall from his mouth right onto Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong moaned at the sight of the string of spit stretching from Johnny’s lips. It was so disgusting, so depraved, and the fact it was happening in their _practice room_ made it all the more thrilling.

Johnny didn’t wipe his mouth, let the saliva cling to his chin, and he stared at Taeyong through the mirror as he finally managed to push the third finger inside. He was moving too slow, and Taeyong pushed back desperately, hungry to be filled up more and more.

It was hard to avoid Taeyong’s prostate with three fingers, so Johnny finally zeroed in on it. Taeyong yelped, a thin, high pitched whine that would put any porn star to shame, and Johnny’s cock jumped at the sound of it. He moved the pads of his fingers over Taeyong’s sweet spot, massaging it in a way that sent electric shocks of pleasure jolting through Taeyong’s body. Taeyong was grinding his hips back blindly, eyes fallen shut as a constant stream of sweet moans spilled from his gaping lips.

Johnny knew exactly when Taeyong’s orgasm started to approach. When Taeyong’s moans increased in pitch and volume, and his mouth opened wider, and his entire body began to shake, Johnny just pushed harder, until his steady massaging finally sent Taeyong over the edge. With a beautiful, long moan of “ _Johnny…!,_ ” Taeyong’s body jerked as he spilled onto the mat below. Johnny rubbed his prostate through his entire orgasm, and Taeyong whined and groaned with every spurt of cum from his cock. It wasn’t until Taeyong’s body went lax that Johnny finally removed his fingers.

Taeyong was still holding himself up on his knees and hands, but his head was hanging between his shoulders as he slowly recuperated.

“Ready to keep going?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong lifted his head enough to look at Johnny’s reflection through his lavender bangs, and he laughed quietly. “You’re gonna kill me someday.”

Johnny took Taeyong’s hips and guided him onto his back. Taeyong, with half his hair matted to his forehead and the rest splayed across the mat, smiled up at him as Johnny slicked up his own cock with lube. Johnny smiled back and gave Taeyong’s thigh an affectionate squeeze, as his other hand guided his cock to Taeyong’s hole. He pushed in slowly, just admiring the blissed out expression that melted onto Taeyong’s face below him.

As soon as Johnny was completely inside, Taeyong sighed, “Move.”

Johnny pulled out halfway, torturously slow, then pushed back in, a little faster but still nowhere near the pace he knew Taeyong was craving. Nevertheless, a lovely face this pulled from Taeyong, as his mouth opened a little wider and his eyes fell shut.

“Come on, faster,” Taeyong said shakily. “Can’t… Can’t get caught.”

Johnny did just that, and he soon picked up his pace until he was all but pistoning in and out of Taeyong’s tight hole. Taeyong cried out with every thrust, his hands gripping the edge of the mat above his head so hard his knuckles turned white. Johnny hoisted Taeyong’s hips up to give himself better leverage to fuck into him, and this new position pulled choked screams out of Taeyong every time Johnny reached the deepest parts inside him.

“Shut up,” Johnny said with a laugh, light hearted. His chest was heaving, face red with effort. “The entire building can hear you.”

Taeyong didn’t respond, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth gaping. He looked almost on the verge of tears. Johnny wanted to brush his cheek, but both his hands were occupied with holding up Taeyong’s hips, so he tried rubbing circles on Taeyong’s skin with his thumbs as best he could.

“Relax, Yong. Remember what I said? Remember to breathe.”

Taeyong, with his eyes still screwed tightly closed, nodded. His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath, and he smiled a little when Johnny cooed at him approvingly.

“Mm-- Johnny, I’m--” Taeyong’s words were cut off by a sharp cry, and Johnny cooed again.

“You close? Wanna cum on my cock, Yongie?”

Taeyong opened his eyes and blinked up at Johnny with a clouded gaze. “Johnny,” He gasped, “I’m--”

His mouth opened even bigger and his eyes snapped wide. He stared directly into Johnny’s eyes as he came, his back arching off the mat and cum spilling hot from his poor, untouched cock.

Johnny held his gaze, fucking him through his whole orgasm. Once Taeyong collapsed, going limp in Johnny’s hold, Johnny finally pulled out.

“Where should I come, baby?” Johnny asked to the panting mess beneath him.

Taeyong silently opened his mouth, tongue lolling, and Johnny shuffled forward until he was straddling Taeyong’s chest. He jerked himself quick, cock slick with lube and precum. It wasn’t hard to get himself there, and soon he was cumming into Taeyong’s eager mouth, some stray drops landing on Taeyong’s lips and cheeks.

Taeyong smiled and hummed with satisfaction as he closed his mouth. He just tasted Johnny’s cum for a few moments, savouring the flavour on his tongue, until he finally swallowed and let himself fully relax into the floor.

Johnny found his towel he brought to practice and wiped them both up as best he could. He knew Taeyong would be out of commission for the next handful of minutes, so he helped him into his shorts and tried to help him get more comfortable on the hard practice room floor. When Taeyong came to, his head was in Johnny’s lap, and Johnny was smiling down at him fondly.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong said, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so fucking exhausted.”

Johnny laughed. “Maybe sex after fitness training wasn’t the best idea.”

Taeyong huffed and squinted up at him. “You think?”

“Mm,” Johnny hummed, combing his fingers through Taeyong’s damp hair. “You did really well, though. Especially considering how tired you must have been. I’m sorry, baby, I won’t tire you out so much next time.”

Taeyong just snorted and sat up, then stared with dismay at his stained mat. “Oh god, how are we going to clean this?”

Johnny stood up too, observing the consequences of their little escapade. “We don’t need to. I’ll just buy you a new one, ‘kay?”

Taeyong groaned. “You are such a bad influence, John Suh. I hope you know this was _absolutely_ a one time thing.”

“Mmm,” Johnny agreed as he sidled up to Taeyong to slip a hand around his waist. “Of course, Yong. Just like what we did in the movie theatre last month. _A one time thing_.”

Taeyong’s face burned hot at the memory of the various… _things_ that the two of them have done in recent weeks. For all of Taeyong’s insisting, the first time had certainly not been the last.

He pushed Johnny’s shoulder and scowled.

“You are a _bad influence_ , John Suh.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me feedback it keeps me motivated!! thank u for reading!!


End file.
